With My Own Eyes
by GoingQuietly
Summary: 'Betty knew that part of this was just her sleep deprived mind making mischief, and part of her didn't care.' When Jughead sneaks over to Betty's in the middle of the night to check on her, she wants to do more than just chat. However, Jughead's not quite as sneaky as he thinks. Bughead fic! (This is my first fic, please let me know what you think!)
1. Chapter 1

With My Own Eyes

It was two am and Jughead couldn't sleep. He could hear the loud snoring coming from the bed beside his blow-up mattress. Archie had been asleep off and on the entire night, tossing and turning. If he wasn't already having trouble sleeping, Jughead was sure that this would've kept him up.

As Jughead rolled over to face the window, he saw a dull light leaking from between the cracks of the curtains. Moving as carefully and as quietly as he could, he walked over and peeked through the window.

Sure enough, Betty's light was on. He could see her pacing back and forth across her room, holding a notebook and wiggling a pen between her fingers. Jughead gave a sad smile as he saw the confused and frustrated expression marring her face. She'd been so stressed out lately. There had been no new leads to follow and she was insistent that if she went over everything they already knew enough she'd have an epiphany. Instead she was just exhausting herself.

It didn't take long for him to decide to go over there. He'd already pulled a flannel button-up over his t-shirt and proper pants over his boxers before he realized what he was doing. If she was going to be up all night working then he may as well help her. It's not like he was sleeping... or doing anything of import for that matter.

He walked carefully down the steps, not wanting to wake anyone else in the house. As he slipped out the door, the cool night air hit him and Jughead gave an involuntary shiver. It wasn't exactly a cold night, but the lightly breeze seemed capable of cutting right through his clothes and into his bones.

From the street he could see the warm light pouring from Betty's window and illuminating the ground under it. He was pleased to see that the ladder was still leaning against the house, albeit not directly under her window anymore. Jughead smiled as he walked over and gently moved the ladder over to where it was before. He took a breath and carefully climbed to the top, being as quiet as possible.

As he stood on top of the ladder, looking in, he saw that Betty was no longer pacing. She was sitting cross legged on her bed, facing the window, eyes downcast at the pen in her hands. She looked exhausted, a slight pout forming on her pursed lips. Jughead leaned forward and tapped lightly at the window.

Betty's eyes widened and her head shot up immediately, snapping to the window. Her mouth was open slightly, her face in a shocked expression but it quickly softened as soon as she saw who it was. She walked over to the window, and for the first time Jughead got a good look at what she was wearing. The shorts she sported weren't long enough to cover their own pockets, which hung down her legs an inch or so beyond the hem of the bottoms. Her tiny night shirt hung low on her neck, letting the top of her pink bra show. He swallowed hard as she opened the window.

"Juggie, what are you doing here?" Betty whispered, a smile ghosting across her features. He climbed in through the window and gave a quick smile.

"Uh, I couldn't sleep and noticed that your light was on. I know how hard you've been working on the case lately and..." Jughead smiled as Betty slowly walked towards him. "And I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"That's sweet of you, but I'm fine. There's more important things for me to worry about." She gave a half shoulder shrug and walked over to her vanity where the book she'd been holding was now open. "I've been going over all the details, but it still feels like..." She shook her hand in an effort to find the words she's looking for. She huffed and turned to face him, "you know?"

Jughead knew his face was giving away both his confusion and concern. He gave a soft chuckle. "I know," he began, "that you're not going to have a breakthrough if you don't let yourself rest and regroup." He stepped cautiously towards Betty as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, you know what I think?" Her voice was full of challenge as she met him in the middle of the room. He gave a smirk and waited for her to continue. "I think that if we double down on this right now, we may find something. I feel like I'm so close to a breakthrough."

"Fine," he smiled, "you win."

"Really?" Betty almost looked disappointed, as if she was hoping he'd push and she'd be able to stop for the night.

"Well, that was why I came over here." As her eyes fell and looked past him, Jughead hurried to backtrack. "Of course, I'd prefer it if you'd get some rest. Please?"

Betty knew that part of this was just her sleep deprived mind making mischief, and part of her didn't care. "Well how would you know the difference? I could agree and as soon as you leave, I could continue my research."

"I could see your light on from Archie's window. I could see you pacing." Jughead admitted.

"Mr. Jones!" She faked being shocked. "You've been spying on me?"

"Of course not!" He replied too quickly.

"Well as long as you didn't see anything... naughty." She tried not to let her eyes widen at her own words.

Jughead swallowed hard, his mouth becoming instantly dry. "Like what?" The words slipped out before he could stop them, and before he could fix it, Betty leaned in towards him.

"If I told you," she pressed her hand into his chest, burning him through his shirt, "that would ruin the surprise." Her lips were so close to his ear and Jughead could feel her hot breath on his neck. Every word seemed to thrum through his blood and rush into his hardening dick.

Betty pulled back and made eye contact with him, her bright blue eyes meeting his stormy ones. His tortured face, eyes half-lidded, mouth slightly open, gave Betty a new-found confidence. She took his hands in hers and he smiled. Unable to stop himself, he pulled her flush against him. She let out a slight gasp at the sudden contact, but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel the hard ridge through the front of his jeans and she pressed herself further into him.

"I'm glad you came." She whispered as she lifted her chin towards him.

"Me too." Jughead wound one of his arms around her waist and slid his other hand into her soft golden hair. Their lips were barely an inch apart and he couldn't help his eyes drifting down to look at her shiny parted lips. This didn't go unnoticed by the blond and she blushed as she watched his eyes ghosting her face from under his dark eyelashes. How had she never noticed how attractive Jughead was? She'd looked past him her whole life, and for a moment Betty wondered if she'd still be looking past him if he hadn't kissed her. It was like finding a fork in the road you never knew existed and realizing that you'd been missing out on the whole town. He'd become so much to her over the past few weeks. Betty wasn't sure she'd ever be able to go back to her old life. Her eyes traced down his sharp face, lingering on his lust-filled eyes and finally settling on his lips.

Jughead let out a tiny breath of air before he closed the gap and pressed his lips against hers. Betty moaned into his mouth and arched a leg over his hip. His hand caught her leg and held it against him as he traced his fingers along the hem of her shorts. He pulled her leg tighter to him, and ground lightly against her core. Betty couldn't help the low moan tumbling from her lips when she realized that his erection was pressing squarely against her wet center. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip while grinding back against him in earnest. Jughead parted his lips and slanted them against hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

He could barely think straight. When he'd seen her in her window earlier, he'd honestly meant to come over and help her or convince to her to rest... and he knew he was failing at both of those goals. Sure, he'd imagined coming up here to help and maybe earning a kiss before leaving, but this was something else. Jughead found himself only able to think of how Betty smelled, how soft her skin was against his, and how her hair tangled around his fingertips. As he swept his tongue into her mouth with a soft moan, another thought came into his mind: She tasted like vanilla lip gloss.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred Andrews peaked his eyes open, glanced at the clock and sighed. At ten past two in the morning someone was walking down the stairs. He knew that tell-tale creaking anywhere. In the past, he'd heard many of those hesitant creaks and knew it was Archie sneaking out to go to Jughead's tree-house. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep when he realized three things that stopped him: Archie definitely isn't sneaking out to see Jughead, since Jughead is sleeping beside his bed; Archie's a teenager who'd been sneaking out of the house and acting like he could do what ever he pleased lately, a behavior Fred knew he needed to put a stop to; and finally, a boy had been murdered not too long ago and the murderer is still out there.

"Shit," he muttered. "I need to get up."

After roughly pulling on some clothing and walking towards the front door he realized that he had no idea where Archie could be going, but he had someone else in the house who might. He turned and walked up towards Archie's room.

When Fred opened the door, his eyes immediately fell to the not-so-empty bed his son lay in. The relief he felt was short-lived as he looked down at Jug's empty air mattress.

"God damn it." Fred sighed into his hands. As guilty as he felt about it, his first thoughts were that Jughead was following in FP's footsteps. He remembered being Archie's age and watching FP sneak out in the middle of the night to get drugs, drinks and other such things. Fred ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the room and gave a look around. Archie was sleeping like the dead, the air mattress was disheveled but empty, Jughead's backpack was sitting untouched in the corner and the sliver of light that splayed across the room was occasionally being blocked out.

Fred walked across the room and pulled the curtain open in time to see Betty, scantily clad, smiling as she opened her bedroom window to allow Jughead in.

He couldn't help the smile that came across his face. "Oh Jughead."


	3. Chapter 3

Betty's breath was labored as Jughead's mouth moved from hers to kiss and nip at her neck. Her head fell back to allow him more access, which he took; running his tongue from the skin of her shoulder up to her ear where he began to nip. He pulled her ear lobe into his mouth, raking his teeth along it, biting, as he ground himself against her. Betty moaned as her hands started wandering, one hand fisting in his hair, knocking his beanie to the floor, unnoticed, as her other hand moved under his open flannel shirt. He pulled back, breaking the kiss. They both were breathing heavy, his hands slowly sliding her leg off of him. He knew she must have felt how hard he was, something that brought a pink blush to his cheeks. "What are we doing, Betts?" His words were breathy.

At first Betty looked hurt, her eyes widening. Her face was flushed, lips swollen, hair tangled, and clothes disheveled and bunched up. She looked him up and down for a moment before asking, "Do you want to stop?" Jughead almost laughed at that.

"No." He admitted, still tangling his long fingers in her hair. She smiled and leaned up towards him.

"Me neither." She whispered, pushing the flannel shirt of his shoulders. Jughead let the shirt fall to the ground before slowly reaching towards her shoulders. He slid the straps of her shirt off her, and the material crumpled around her ankles. She was wearing a light pink bra, and Jughead couldn't help but let his eyes linger as he took her in, flat stomach, perfect breasts. She was perfect. Betty smiled up at him, biting her lower lip lightly, a motion which made him bite back a groan.

"You're so beautiful." Jughead sighed, leaning towards the blond goddess and placing his lips gently against hers. The kiss was slow and loving, but quickly grew in intensity. Betty pushed against him with bruising force, her lips and teeth attacking him as he pulled her flush with him.

The blond began pulling at the hem of Jughead's shirt, and he quickly got the message, breaking the kiss and pulling the article over his head in one swift move. Her eyes took in his lean physique. She didn't know when he'd gotten so hot. Everyone had been so focused on Archie's sudden transformation and no one had noticed Jughead. His shoulders had broadened, his chest filled out, and he had arms that made her insides clench as she danced her fingers along them. Betty moaned as she pushed her palms along his shoulders and down his stomach to rest above his belt.

Without warning he leaned forward and captured her lips once more. His fingers trailed along the seam of her bra, not wanting to touch anything he wasn't supposed to. Betty grabbed his hand and dipped it under the cup, moaning as his fingers brushed her nipple. Jughead took in a sharp breath at the bold motion, freezing for only a moment before unclasping the front of her bra to let her round, perky breasts bounce free. He felt his breath catch in his throat and his pants tighten further. He was painfully hard, probably harder than he'd ever been before.

Jughead felt like he'd died. He couldn't seriously be here, undressing Betty Cooper. But there she was in all her beauty. Her breasts were bigger than he'd thought; they were perfectly round with pert pink nipples. He wanted more than anything to squeeze them, bounce them and suck on them. He ground his teeth at just the thought.

He must have stood there for a moment too long because Betty's confident smile faltered for a moment and she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Is everything okay?" She began lifting her hands to cover herself. Jughead caught her hand, looking up into her eyes.

"You're incredible, Betty." For a moment, she didn't move, but then her hands found their way onto his toned stomach. She rolled her fingers up his body as Jughead traced the curve of her breast with his fingers, feeling how she arched and shuddered under his touch. His thumbs found her nipples and he lightly caressed the sensitive peaks, feeling them stiffen under his touch. She let out a breathy sigh at the feeling, her eyes glassing over with lust.

"Please..." It was all she needed to say. He swooped forward and picked her up in a kiss. The blond wrapped her legs around him, hooking them on his hips. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest as she tightly coiled her arms around his neck. He shuddered at the contact, moaning lightly against her lips.

He had one hand under her ass, the other arced along her back, fingers wrapped in her golden hair. She rolled her hips against him, eliciting a deep, throaty groan that made her core clench with desire. He broke the kiss and traced his tongue along her jaw. "Juggie..." she moaned into his ear, "bed." Her voice was so full of lust he could barely handle it. His cock was pulsing and throbbing against her center. Betty was going to be the death of him.

He turned and carried her to the bed, not so much setting her down, as falling on top of her. His hardness pushed between her legs, and she gasped at the rough contact. He could feel her heat through all the layers of clothing and it was undoing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Archie woke up for what felt like the millionth time that night. He rolled over, and sighed. Sitting up, he swung his legs off the bed and... kicked an air mattress.

"Oh shit. Sorry Jug." Archie mumbled, looking down to see an empty bed. "Jug?" he called, looking to see if he was anywhere in the room. He wasn't.

Archie stood up and walked towards the door. A small beam of light caught his eye when he reached for the door knob. As he traced the small beam of light back he found himself standing in front of his closed curtains. He stood there for a moment, wondering if Betty was still up. It was around two thirty in the morning, what could she possibly be doing?

He pulled the curtain open to check.

Archie couldn't believe his eyes... No. He couldn't believe his fucking eyes. He was sure his jaw hit the floor when he saw it. His two best friends standing in Betty's bedroom in a tight embrace. Jughead was holding Betty, her legs wrapped tightly around his bare chest. As they turned, Archie would've averted his eyes if they hadn't been glued to the scene. Betty wasn't wearing a shirt. Her breasts were flush against Jughead's chest and their lips were attached, though the occasional adjustment allowed Archie to see their entwined tongues.

The air choked in his throat, as he watched them stumble towards the bed, Jughead landing on top of her. He quickly let the curtain close in front of him, not really wanting to invade their privacy and watch any more.

"What the actual fuck?" Was all he could say.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jughead asked in a shockingly raspy voice. Betty's legs were still wrapped around him, and she gave a quick jerky nod as she used them to press him harder into her. The pressure seemed to flow right into her core, making her more wet than she thought she'd ever been.

When he didn't move for a moment she leaned upwards to kiss him. "Yes. I need you." Betty kissed Jughead again, harder this time. He felt a pull he couldn't resist and followed her kiss as she lay back on the bed.

His fingers began tracing down her flat stomach towards her pant line. As if giving permission, Betty lifted her hips, making it easier for him to pull them off her. He hooked his thumbs on the hem and slowly pulled off her shorts and panties in one. As he did, she sat up, her fingers going for his belt.

The second she had it undone, he quickly pushed his pants and boxers down, stepping out of them. His erection stood hard and tall, throbbing under her curious gaze.

"You're so... big." She whispered, mostly to herself, but it didn't stop a grin from spreading on his face, ear to ear. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and pumped it once or twice experimentally.

Jughead took a sharp breath and watched her, completely immersed in the blond beauty that had her hand wrapped around his cock. She watched as a small bead of precum pumped out of his tip, and locking eyes with him, she bent forward and licked it off.

"Oh god... Betts." He groaned, taking all of his effort not to thrust into her warm mouth. She smiled at his reaction and traced her tongue along the entirety of his cock and back again, taking an extra moment to lick the slit. Her eyes never left his.

As she sat taller he swept forward and kissed her again, tasting the salt of himself on her tongue. Betty wrapped her legs around him, his hard cock pressing against her wetness. He stalled for a moment, feeling the heat pouring from her channel; it was so wet and _so_ hot. Jughead carefully propped himself up on one arm, letting the other hand trail over her breasts and towards her center. He carefully slid a finger along her, feeling the wet, swollen folds of her. As his fingers brushed against a particularly sensitive bunch of nerves, Betty bucked her hips into his hand, giving a gentle and breathy moan. It was the sexiest thing Jughead had ever seen; his cock twitched against her thigh. He began to focus on getting that reaction from her. His fingers circled the bud as his lips trailed lower to take a rosy nipple into his mouth.

Betty dug her fingers into his hair. She had no idea how he could be pulling such a reaction from her. She could feel her muscles clenching and fluttering under his ministrations. Jughead's touch was like nothing she'd ever felt before and she never wanted it to end. She wrapped her hands in his hair and held his mouth against her breast.

Jughead smiled against her hot flesh as he felt her writhing underneath him. He could feel his dick aching with every movement she made underneath him. He circled his tongue around her nipple, and gave a quick nip before pulling back to attend to the other breast. Betty was turning, shoving her breast into his mouth before he could properly get into place. He'd never seen her this eager before, especially about something so... dirty. He couldn't help but groan at the thought. She was acting like this with _him_ , for him. His mouth left her breast to kiss her thoroughly.

Betty immediately pushed her tongue into Jughead's mouth, rolling it against hers. He tasted sweet and musky; purely masculine. It was a taste she could never be rid of now that she'd tasted it. She wanted to look at him, but as she moved to pull away, she found she was pinned tightly against the bed.

The determined look that passed over her face was all the warning Jughead got before she flipped them. Betty sat, straddling his hips, rubbing herself against his hardness. His hands traced down her neck, over her breasts and sat on her hips. She slowly lifted herself up, and using her hand, she moved him into place beneath her. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but stopped. He didn't need to; the question was in his eyes. Did she want this? Was she sure? Betty bit her lip as seductively as possible and locked her eyes with his as she slowly began to lower herself onto him.

Jughead found he was holding his breath, fingertips digging into her hips as she started to sheath him. Betty's eyes closed as the burning, stretching pain filled her. He was bigger than she'd thought, but she knew she wanted this more than anything. His hands fluttered across her breasts and she sighed, her core tightening and releasing as he filled her. Jughead pushed his head back into the pillows as she slipped further onto him. She was the tightest, warmest place he'd ever been. Betty was everything to him, she felt like sunlight, like home, and like happiness. Normally Jughead would've scolded his brain for coming up with such cheesy lines, but he could barely think straight now as he watched his thick cock get swallowed by her, inch by painstaking inch. As he felt his head meet resistance, he stilled her hips with his hands. Jughead knew they were doing this, but part of him wanted to give Betty one more chance to change her mind; to realize that she had so much to offer and she didn't need to waste it on him.

It took Betty a second to realize why he'd stopped, but when she did, she smiled. Then without notice, she plunged down quickly. They both gasped as he broke through and filled her completely. It took all of his effort not to move until she had adjusted to him. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her breathing was ragged.

Jughead tried not to think about what was happening. He was sure that earlier today, the knowledge that he'd be balls-deep inside Betty Cooper that night would have been enough to make him cum in his pants. He could feel her walls pulsing around him, making it harder than anything not to thrust into her.

She was the one who moved first, rocking her hips against his. She tentatively lifted herself all the way to his tip before sinking down around him. The motion making her whimper as he gave a deep, throaty groan at the feeling. Betty smiled and tried it again, slowly lifting herself, but this time she drop down around him with a choking speed. Jughead was trying to be gentle, but as she began slamming herself down, the warm wet tunnel of her gripping his cock like a vice, he couldn't handle it. With his hands wrapped around her hips, he lifted her and spun her, pinning her back to the bed. She quickly wrapped her legs around his thighs to pull him fully into her. He bent forward and took one of her red, ravaged nipples into his mouth as he pulled out and thrust into her a few times. He knew he was being rough, but the high pitched sighs and groans she was making ensured him that she was enjoying it.

"Oh... god." Betty moaned, her fingers gripping Jughead's hair tightly, holding him to her breast. He pulled back after a moment and lifted one of her legs to his shoulder, while he gripped the bed frame and hammered into her with reckless abandon. The bed creaked as it moved back and forth slightly across the carpet. His free hand returned to her sensitive clit, and he began tracing tight circles against her.

With each swipe of his thumb, he could feel Betty's walls strangle tighter around the length of him. "Oh god, Betts." He whispered as his grip tightened on the head board and he thrust into her at impossible speed.

Jughead looked down at where they connected. His thick cock was covered in her wetness as it slipped in and out of her; he could feel it dripping down his balls and thighs. He dipped his thumb down and gathered some of the dripping liquid, collecting it and returning his thumb to her clit. With the added lubricant, he worked her faster and harder. Betty watched as he concentrated on her. The feeling he was giving her was unbelievable and she knew she'd break soon.

"Juggie," she moaned. Catching his eyes, she beckoned him down to her.

Their pace slowed as they found another rhythm, his lips capturing hers in a heated kiss. The sweat glistened off her skin as she raised her hips with every thrust, ensuring that his hot skin rubbed against her clit. She was almost there.

Jughead knew he wouldn't last much longer. It had taken every ounce of his power not to burst in her immediately. The only reason he'd lasted this long was that he'd made sure to concentrate on her enjoyment as much as possible, instead of the overwhelming pleasure he was experiencing.

"Faster, baby. Oh Juggie, harder," Betty moaned wantonly as she nipped at his shoulder. Jughead moaned in agreement. As cliché as it felt, hearing her ask for him to fuck her harder and faster turned him on more than he could possibly express. He picked up pace, leaning down to kiss her in a clumsy wet manner, as he pounded uncontrollably into her. As he felt her walls tighten around him, he snaked his arm between them and drew tight circles around her clit.

Her light whimpering became full-force erotic moans as she spasmed around him. Jughead delivered another hard thrust as Betty threw her head back into the bed, her mouth spewing a chorus of his name. As he watched the erotic display that would quickly become his favourite memory and the feature of every future wet dream, Jughead drove into Betty one more time, spilling himself inside her.

"Oh god, Betty." He moaned, collapsing on top of her. Her body was shaking, legs still wrapped tightly around him.

"Oh, Juggie. That was..." Betty let out a pleasurable sigh, "more than anything I ever could've hoped it would be." He smiled and lifted himself to give her a chaste, lingering kiss.

He could feel his heart racing as he slipped out of her and rolled to lay beside her on the bed. She rolled over to face him, placing a hand on his sweaty chest. From how she was lying, he could see his cum slowly leak out of her, pouring down her thigh. It was a sight Jughead never thought he'd see; a day he never thought he'd see. Today was the day he'd finally showed Betty what she did to him; the day that she learned what it would be like to have him worship her, to love her from the inside out, to be filled with him.

"Oh god, Betty... you're incredible." He breathed, lifting his head enough to capture her lips in a tender kiss. Her face flushed red, much to his amusement, and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"That was amazing, Juggie. You're amazing." Betty smiled to herself and placed her head on his chest. She was so happy. Before, when she'd think of losing her virginity, she'd think of Archie, and it being sweet, slow and tender. But now, she couldn't imagine it any other way than here, with Jughead, rough, loving and passionate. She felt like all her energy, all her love and all her frustration had poured into this. She knew this was a feeling she'd never be able to let go of.


End file.
